No Time to Scream
by harrypotter.stieglitz991
Summary: A Halloween story where Elizabeta, a foreign exchange student, is Hungary and Hamish, her only friend, is Hiccup.


**Hello my little lemon drops, it's me. I know, this Halloween story is late. My bad. Enjoy!**

When Elizabeta first moved from Hungary to the small town of Hancock, she had problems. Not normal problems that a new American citizen would have, though. Eliza spoke perfect English, she was well aware of American culture, and she was decently pretty, so she fit right in, save for the accent. No, the reason Elizabeta had problems with her new home sweet home was that she had to work.

On a farm.

Her parents thought that travel was a wonderful idea. Why not ship your only daughter off to a foreign country on a different continent where she doesn't know anyone and has to live with a bunch of strangers? Sounds like fun, right? Wrong. It would be misery, she was sure.

Her first friend was a boy named Hamish. Hamish was a redhead with green eyes, freckled, and like 98% of the town, had lived there his whole life. But he, and the rest of the tiny town, were _extremely _superstitious. A demon was responsible for the crop failure, they said, and we will all die. Naturally, Elizabeta was skeptical.

"A demon? Sure," Eliza snorted when Hamish told her.

"It's true!" he insisted, eyes wide as he went on to describe the sharp teeth, red eyes, and white fur of the shape the demon took. "Old Man Marcus has really seen 'im!"

"Well, I'm going to go talk to him."

Hamish laughed. "He won't want to see you. He _hates_ outsiders!"

"I will!" she insisted, her stubbornness kicking in.

Hamish smiled wide, showing his missing front teeth. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn ya!"

Elizabeta knocked on Mr. Mildew's door. "Mr. Mildew? Are you in there?"

The door swung open. "That's my name, Marcus Mildew." Then, he noticed who it was. "Oh. The foreigner. I don't talk to people like you, who come in and disrupt our settlement with new - fangled culture and ideas. Cell phones and Internet my foot!" he snorted. "If your kind of people hadn't invaded the town, children would still obey their elders like they should!" he shouted, and made to shut the door.

Eliza put her foot in front of it to stop it. "Please sir, I have to know about the demon!" She begged.

Mildew stopped. "How do you know about that?" he whispered dangerously.

"Hamish told me. Please sir, I need to know!"

"I won't tell you anything!" he roared, and since he was holding a shovel, Eliza was afraid he'd wall her up too. The man bore a creepy resemblance to Edgar Allen Poe …

"And stay away from my barn!" 

"Course he'd say that," Hamish replied. Elizabeta had asked him about Marcus Mildew's last comment (_read: threat_). "That's where he saw it."

"The demon?" Eliza gasped.

"Yep! On a waxing half moon like tonight. He was feeding his horses, but they're all dead now. You'd be the only one in there, should you decide to go."

Eliza turned to gaze at the abandoned structure. When she looked back, Hamish was gone.

Elizabeta placed a hand on the old barn door. She turned her head, gazing at the sea of corn behind her. She'd never find adventure in a place like this! She took one last look and pushed the door open.

It was dark. The only light in the rotting structure came from the half moon, shining through the holes in the roof. There was a stench, too, of mold and mice droppings. Eliza's stomach churned, but she stayed.

An inhuman screech sounded behind her. She whipped around, and saw it. A bunny, with white fur and red eyes.

And very sharp teeth. Eliza backed up, panicking as her back hit the wall. The bunny hopped closer. She was sure she was going to die.

"Death by bunny," she whispered. "I never thought it would be death by bunny. Why didn't I think it'd be death by bunny?"

Elizabeta closed her eyes and braced herself for the end. It never came.

"Come now, Horacio," a familiar voice said. Eliza opened one eye in time to see the bunny hop into Hamish's arms. "Let's not be hasty."

"Hamish!" she cried with relief, but her joy was short lived. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she took a good look at her savior. His hair wasn't its normal cheerful auburn, but a snowy white. His green eyes had turned red as blood. And as he smiled, Eliza saw that he had sharp teeth.

Very sharp.

Elizabeta gasped. "You're the demon!" she yelled, and tried the door. It was locked. She cowered against the wall as Hamish inched closer.

"Yes," he agreed, "And you're a very stupid girl. You couldn't have come faster if I had held your hand and brought you here myself. Looking for adventure, weren't you? Well, my dear Eliza," he licked his lips, "I think you've FOUND IT."

She never even got the chance to scream.

_Fin._


End file.
